


Kisses

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: I asked for some prompts on Tumblr for kisses/lovebites and here's the result!





	Kisses

_…where it doesn’t hurt._

Jace groaned as Alec and Simon helped him lay down on his bed.

“That could have gone better,” Alec said.

“You think?” Jace said as he got situated on the bed.

“We were all lucky to get our of there at all,” Simon said.  “But Jace got it worst of all.”

“Yeah, I’m going to have someone from medical come and take a look at you,” Alec said.

“I’m just banged up, I’m fine,” Jace said.

“Still, I’m going to have someone come,” Alec said, patting Jace gently on the arm before leaving him and Simon alone.

“That was a close call,” Simon said.

“Yeah,” Jace said.  He shifted a bit on the bed and let out a low groan.  “Fuck, I feel like I hurt everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Simon asked, perching on the edge of the bed.  “Is there anywhere that doesn’t hurt?”

Jace glanced over at Simon, smiling at the mischievous look on Simon’s face.  “Right here,” he said, tapping his collarbone.

“Right there?” Simon said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Jace’s collarbone.

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed.  “And here, too.”  He motioned to a spot behind his right ear.

Simon pushed Jace’s hair out of the way and pressed a gentle kiss behind Jace’s right ear.

“There might be more places,”Jace said.  “I’m too sore to mentally catalog them right now.”

“That’s okay,” Simon murmured, pressing one more kiss to Jace’s forehead.  “Just rest.  And get better.”

 

* * *

 

 

_…out of habit._

Jace glanced over his shoulder as he tucked a knife in his boot and made sure he had his seraph blade and stele. He saw Simon talking with Clary and smiled a bit.

“Ready to go?”

Jace glanced over at Alec and nodded. “Yeah, you and Izzy ready?”

“Of course we are,” Izzy said. “You?”

Jace nodded and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on and brushing past Alec and Izzy to say goodbye to Clary and Simon.

“We’re leaving,” Jace said to Clary and Simon. “Rouge werewolf to capture.”

“Be safe,” Simon said, and leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jace’s lips.

Jace returned the kiss, then pulled back a few minutes later and glanced over at Alec, Izzy and Clary who were all staring at them.

“What?” Jace asked.

“It’s just so cute,” Izzy said. “The two of you.”

“We’ve been kissing like that for months now,” Simon said. “And it’s still cute?”

“Yes,” Clary and Izzy said in unison.

“What about you, Alec?” Simon asked. “Think it’s cute?”

“No,” Alec said, smiling. “But Jace is happy, so I’m happy.”

* * *

 

 

_…in public_

“You know what sucks?”

“Besides me?” Simon bumped Jace’s shoulder as they walked down the street, headed back to the Institute after a dinner out.

“Very funny,” Jace said. “But seriously. I could put hickeys all over your body and they’re gone in an instant.”

“But my marks are on you for a while, unless you activate your healing rune,” Simon said.

“Unfair,” Jace said, slipping an arm around Simon’s shoulders. They easily navigated through the mundanes on the sidewalk, avoiding and ignoring the stares they sometimes got.

“That’s what you get when you date me,” Simon said. “But you want to know what?”

“What?” Jace asked.

“I know you can’t mark me, but I sure love it when you try.”

Jace gave Simon a practically evil smile and pushed Simon against the brick wall of the storefront they’d been passing, pressing his lips to Simon’s in a possessive kiss.

“Like that?” Jace broke the kiss, but stayed pressed against Simon, his lips mere millimeters from Simon’s.

“Just like that,” Simon whispered.

“Good to know,” Jace murmured as he leaned to give Simon a sweeter, gentler kiss. “I think we should get back to the Institute. To my room.”

“You have the best ideas.”

* * *

 

 

_…to shut them up._

“Are you sure you’re okay? Do you need anything? Something to eat? Or are you thirsty?”

Jace rolled his eyes at Simon’s antics. “I’m okay right now, promise,” he said.

“You’re sure? Because I know you’re going through a lot right now and I just want you to be comfortable,” Simon said.

‘Going through a lot’ was the understatement of the century in Jace’s opinion. He’d been there, stuck inside himself, watching everything Lilith had the Owl do. When he’d finally regained control of himself, broken Lilith’s hold on him, he’d been broken.

He’d taken himself to the Silent City for treatment. Cut off from everyone, he’d been allowed to grieve, to mourn what had been taken from him as his memories returned. Memories about his time with his brother and sister, with Izzy and Alec, returned and he started to feel whole. Memories of his time with Clary returned and Jace had felt … distant. He remembered that he’d loved her, but as he recovered, he found his feelings were more fond.

Six months later, he’d been sent back to the Institute from the Silent City with a clean bill of health. The Clave had found him not culpable in anything that he had done while possessed by the Owl. A small consolation to the terror he’d reigned.

His first day back, Izzy, Alec and Clary had thrown him a welcome back party. Everyone from the New York Institute had shown up, and even Luke and Simon had been invited.

That had been the start.

“I’m fine,” Jace said, tugging Simon close. His time with the Silent Brothers had shown him that he’d been hiding facets of himself, repressing who he truly was. Clary had been the unattainable, so of course she was who Jace had wanted. But it had never been right.

“Okay, but you’ll tell me if you’re hungry, or thirsty, or tired, or too hot, or too cold or -”

Jace cut Simon off with a kiss. “Stop talking,” he whispered. “And lay with me.”

“Done talking,” Simon said, laying down in bed with Jace, his head on Jace’s chest.

“Good,” Jace replied, pressing a kiss to Simon’s hair.

This. This was right.


End file.
